1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CPR cardiopulminary resuscitation device and more particularly pertains to providing automatic timed articulation of a plunger member for effecting resuscitation of a patient with a CPR device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of resuscitation devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, resuscitation devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of administering CPR to a patient are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,095 to Chun discloses cardiac CPR mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,385 to Pierce discloses a cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) sequencer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,501 to Harris discloses a CPR breastplate compression aid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,015 to Alferness discloses a manually-acutable CPR apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,999 to Kitrell discloses a portable resuscitation apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a CPR device for providing automatic timed articulation of a plunger member for effecting resuscitation of a patient.
In this respect, the CPR device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing automatic timed articulation of a plunger member for effecting resuscitation of a patient.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved CPR device which can be used for providing automatic timed articulation of a plunger member for effecting resuscitation of a patient. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.